Fire syndicate
by Freya.Druid
Summary: After Kasanoda discovers Haruhi's secret he starts to recognize his feelings, and of course Tetsuya notices his odd behavior and gives the 'Young Lord' a shove in the right direction. Ouran Highschool Host Club, Haruhi Fujioka x Ritsu Kasanoda.
1. Meddlesome

[A/N: This is my first fanfic so please have some patience with the story. Anyhow, this is the epic one-shot lime about Haruhi and Ritsu from Ouran Academy, it takes place immediately after the 24th episode of the anime, and we're just going to disregard the 25th and 26th episodes for now, and if you want to know more you'll just have to read it… Oh and **Disclaimer**: I don't own the rights to Ouran Highschool Host Club or the characters. I only own this plot Oh and sorry if Ritsu is a little OOC.]

Ritsu slowly walked back to the syndicate, glaring at his own feet the whole way. It had been over a week since he attempted to connect with Fujioka as a member of a different gender, and it had been over a week since he was denied by the girl that was forced to join the host club and dress as a boy. Since then he had begun to play kick-the-can with his friends, and the cayos slowly calmed down as his fellow syndicate members adjusted to his change of demeanor. Despite all of this he couldn't shake the feeling that was clawing up his throat. The one that made his stomach flip and chest tighten everytime he saw her.

_Haruhi... Why am I in pain when I think of her? I should be happy, I finally have what I wanted for so long. My fellas no longer fear me, and now I can play kick-the-can whenever I want. Yet all I want to do is spend time with Fujioka…_ As the last thought drifted through Kasanoda's mind he stopped dead in his tracks. Grasping at his chest, Ritsu breathed deeply. _Do… Do I… L-love her? No thats stupid, I couldn't possibly, she… she is in the host club…_

The second he burst through the syndicate gates, Kasanoda hurdled past his friends and to his room. The firey teen then srtipped off the jacket and shirt of his school uniform, and went to remove his pants when he heard Tetsuya enter his room.

"You need to let us in…" Tetsuya's gentle tone got no response. "Is it because of that Haruhi boy again?" Kasanoda stiffened at her name. He didn't want to face his problems, or his friends.

"If ya need me I'll be in the spring." Without anymore hesitation the redhead unbuttoned his pants and slid them to the ground. He was both pleased and disappointed by the fact that he was standing alone in the room before his pants reached the floor. Sighing Kasanoda slipped out of his remaining garments and walked to the door that led to the natural hot spring outside his room. The moody teen stepped out and walked right into the spring, submerging himself in an attempt to wash away the feelings that were tearing through his mind.

The boy sighed and leaned back, resting his head against one of the large boulders surrounding the spring. He felt his eyelids grow heavy, and when he closed them he felt the desire to sleep tingle throughout his entire body.

Groggily Kasanoda pried his eyes open. _How long have I been in here? _The sun hung low in the sky, throwing golden light all over the hot spring. Sighing the redheaded-prune rose from the spring and grabbed a nearby towel. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into his room. And sitting in **his** room was Tetsuya and Haruhi, chatting and sipping on green tea. It took them a moment to notice the half-naked teen that was paralyzed in a combination of surprise, embarrassment, fear, and rage. Kasanoda's entire body turned a brilliant crimson color, as he stared at the madly blushing girl sitting across a low table from his best friend, who smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"Get OUT!" Finally Kasanoda managed words, well they were closer to gutturally growled demands. Hurriedly Haruhi stood, bowed, and shuffled from the room. Tetsuya giggled and stood.

"I suppose you want me to go get him, well after you dress." The devious friend smirked and left the room. Hurriedly Kasanoda threw on the uniform that he had discarded earlier today, and was shoved in the corner. Once he was dressed, actually while he was still struggling into his shoes, the embarrassed young man stumbled out of his room, and after Tetsuya and Haruhi. Thankfully he didn't have to look far because Haruhi was talking to Tetsuya at the gate to the syndicate. Tetsuya rubbed the back of his neck with one hand while he smiled and explained something to Haruhi. _I can't hear them, goddamnit, what is he telling her?_ Right as Kasanoda made to move closer Tetsuya pointed at him and Haruhi turned and walked over to him.

"Sorry, I had no idea that Tetsuya was going to lure me here to greet you fresh from the bath. He said that you need to talk to me about something, and seeing as you now have clothes on maybe we could go talk?" Haruhi's gentle tone soothed the redheads nerves a little and he nodded and led her back to his room.

"Sorry about the mess… and the whole towel thing," Kasanoda muttered to Haruhi as she sat down, the only response he got was a poorly concealed giggle.

"It's ok, Ritsu-san. I don't think you're really the one that needs to apologize… So why did you want to talk? You've been fairly withdrawn latel ' s w…" Haruhi's concerned words were forced out of Kasanoda's ears by the sound of his pounding heart. He was sitting on the floor right in front of her, _I'm so close, why can't I put these stupid feelings into words? And how is she still talking?_ Slowly a lump grew in Kasanoda's throat, and his knees started fluttering like a hummingbird's wings.

The confused teen found himself staring at Haruhi's lips as they moved to form the articulate words that spilled from her mouth. They seemed to be getting closer and closer, and before he knew it, Kasanoda's face was inches from Haruhi's. "Um, is something wrong Ri-" Haruhi's words were cut off as Kasanoda found himself colliding with the short girl. At first the kiss was no more than a gentle touch of the lips, almost as if it were accidental. Then something happened that neither teen expected, Haruhi pressed into the kiss, deepening it, and wrapped her slender arms around the flame-haired boys neck. They stared into each other's wide eyes making an unspoken deal. Then Haruhi trustingly closed her eyes, and Kasanoda pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her slim waist as she licked his lips begging for entrance.

Gasping Ritsu pulled back and stared into Haruhi's eyes. "I… I think… I may…" He stuttered trying to find the most obvious words.

"I finally understand, I love you too Ritsu…"

The flame-haired boy pulled Haruhi into a tight embrace and sat, with her head resting against his hard chest, for what seemed like hours. Then, when the room was darkening to the point that the teenagers could no longer clearly see the features on each others faces, Haruhi sighed, placed a single kiss on Ritsu's cheek, stood and left the room without another word.

[A/N: Wow, that took a while and is a lot longer than I intended, oh well. Depending on this ones popularity I may do a sort of sequal thing. Anyhow, I really would like to get some feedback on this one so please review.]


	2. Blanket

[A/N: Well I know I originally said this would be a lime one shot, well quite frankly I lied. This is going to be an ongoing project that may or may not develop into a lemon (just an fyi, not sure right now). The reasoning behind this is my level of sleep deprivation mixed with my level of boredom, so blame those things. Enjoy and pls review.]

Haruhi rushed out of the Kasanoda syndicate as if she were on fire. _Did that really just happen? Wait, did I really just kiss him?! Oh god, does the syndicate see me as a boy or a girl? I can't think about that right now, I need to get home!_ Then it dawned on Haruhi that she had come over in the syndicates limo. _Well I think it was really more of an abduction than anything else. But that doesn't matter, how am I going to get home, I can't go back to the syndicate after… that. I guess I could take the bus, but I have no clue where the nearest stop is, or whether the route even goes by my house. Oh god, I think my only option is to call a member of the host club… but which one? If I called Tamaki he would freak about me being here, then ask a thousand questions. If I called one of the twins they would definitely bring the other, and where those two go mischief follows. If I called Kyoya he would just add it to my already enormous debt. I could call Mori, but that would be more than a little awkward without any other host club members, so I guess my only option is Honey-sempai._ Haruhi took out the cell phone that the Hitachiin's had given her and quickly dialed Honey's cell.

After a few rings, an over zealous Honey answered his cell. "Haru-chan! It's been almost forever since you called me! Oh no, I hope nothings wrong…"

"Don't worry Honey-sempai, I just need a ride."

"Oh, in that case could you call Tama-chan? I'm in the middle of a sparring match with Takashi."

"Oh, ok. Sorry for interrupting," Haruhi couldn't keep the disappointment from her voice.

"Sorry Haru-chan, good luck!" With this Honey ended the call. Sighing Haruhi went over her options once again. She decided that she would just have to call the twins. So once again Haruhi entered a phone number and waited for a response.

After several rings someone answered the phone, and Haruhi could hear the twins whispering on the other end of the call. "Yesssss," They said in unison, using that cheshire voice that alerted civilians to a scheme.

Reluctantly Haruhi spoke up, "Hello you two, can I get a ride home?"

"Well haven't you been a bad girl… What have you been up to - that you can't even get home?" The twins alternated teasing Haruhi.

"Ugh, what are you two going on about now? Could you just get over to the Kas- to the corner of…"

"Wait, where are you? Are you at the Kasanoda syndicate? What have you been up to Haruhi?" The twins cut Haruhi off while trying to pry more information out of her.

"Just get your stubborn butts over here!" Haruhi's embarrassment boiled over and she screamed into the phone before ending the call.

Turning around the frustrated girl stomped back to stand outside the syndicate, while she waited for her ride to arrive. _I hope they don't ask too many questions. I really hope they don't ask Kasanoda about this…_ Sighing Haruhi sat down outside the syndicate.

Suddenly Haruhi felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up Haruhi saw Kaoru and Hikaru standing in front of her with concern apparent on their faces. Haruhi realized that she had fallen asleep, and she stood letting the blanket that had been carefully draped around her shoulders fall to the ground. Gasping, the petite girl bent over and carefully folded the mystery blanket before placing it next to the Kasanoda gate. She blinked in the dusk light and allowed the twins to guide her into their stretched limo. As she settled into the luxury car a faint 'damn rich kids' could be heard.

"So what were you doing sleeping in front of the Kasanoda estate?"

"What were you doing at the Kasanoda estate for that matter?!" Hikaru cut off his slightly calmer brother.

"In all honesty Tetsuya invited me over to try and figure out what was wrong with Kasanoda-san." Haruhi reluctantly told how she had got there and found out about Ritsu's odd behavior as of late. But when she got to the point where the soaked teen had emerged from the bath she hesitated, knowing that their reaction couldn't possibly be good.

"So then what happened? Did you get to talk to Kasanoda?" The twins sensed Haruhi's reluctance to tell them what happened next.

"Well, I talked to him… and it turns out that the thing that was bothering him was actually me…" Both twins stared at Haruhi, Hikaru with a look of confusion, Kaoru with a mixed look of disbelief and understanding…

[A/N:Hopefully not to bad, this will take a while, I intend to be as evil with stretching the plot as possible, stay tuned…]


	3. Rikugien

[A/N: Ok, it's 4:48 in the morning and I'm planning on pulling an all-nighter for reasons that are beyond me, so I figured I would be productive and get the next chapter written up. To all who are bothering to read this I appreciate it (as always), and I hope some of you review. Enjoy this cause I don't know where the heck it will be going.]

_Ding Dong_. A very drowsy Ranka opened the door to the Fujioka's apartment. "Ugh…" was all the exhausted, and possibly hung over, transvestite could manage.

"Is this Haruhi Fujioka's house?" As a very jittery Kasanoda stared at the strangely feminine man with morning stubble Ranka slid a hand over his face as he stepped to the side of the door, beckoning the flame haired boy into the small apartment.

"Ha-u-hi," Ranka sang, his voice cracking when he hit the second syllable. He shut the door and gestured to the couch.

"Coming! What's up da…" Haruhi froze mid word when she looked up to see Kasanoda. "Oh, hi Kasanoda-san. I wasn't expecting company today." Haruhi flashed one of her natural-type host smiles.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I thought you may like to hang out today but I don't have your phone number." Kasanoda rubbed the back of his neck while attempting to mimic Haruhi's smile. He could only manage a clearly forced, awkward grin. Then he remembered what he had really come to do. "It's nice to meet you, Fujioka's dad. I'm Ritsu Kasanoda."

"Oh, you must go to Ouran High school too, but you're not in the host club, are you?" Ranka tilted his head in confusion.

"No, I'm the same year as Haruhi though. In fact she helped me solve a problem about my fellas." Kasanoda's knees were fluttering again.

"Oh good, I feel like anyone who spends too much time near that Tamaki is destined to be corrupted by his 'princely' ways." Ranka frowned at the thought of Tamaki's presence in his daughters life.

"Dad, I'm perfectly capable of both protecting myself, and choosing my own friends. Kasanoda-san, where did you want to go to hang out today." Haruhi asked calmly, trying to escape the tense situation.

"Well there's… I have no clue…" Ritsu confessed when he realized how blank his mind was.

"Sounds great! Let's go!" Haruhi said grabbing the teenage boy's hand, and practically dragging him out of the apartment.

"Have fun Haruhi, and be careful!" Ranka called after his daughter. Once she had slipped into the black limo in front of the apartment, the man sighed. _I wonder how much sleep I can cram in before I need to go to school. Wait, I don't have school any more, I'm too darn tired!_ Ranka thought.

* * *

Once the Limo door closed, Haruhi heaved a sigh of relief and basically collapsed. "Firstly, please warn me before any visits, I can give you my cell number. And secondly, just try not to get on my dad's bad side, though so far you're doing a hell of a lot better than Tamaki-senpai."

Kasanoda raised an eyebrow, but didn't bother asking the strange girl. He sighed and pulled her a little closer to him, breathing in her gentle scent. "Ok, where to? I honestly had a plan but I can't remember what it was, ya know?"

Haruhi giggled, "Ok, how about we go to the park? There's this lovely garden, called Rikugien, and it sounds really peaceful."

The flame haired teen smiled and told his driver were to take him and his date. _Did I just this of Fujioka as my date? I haven't even asked her out, well excluding that host club failure. Hold up, is me thinking of a girl that shares my feeling as a date a bad thing? Hold on a second, since when am I holding her?! She's too darn cute!_

"Ritsu!" Haruhi jerked the teen from his frantic thoughts. "Relax, it's just us, no one is going to judge you. Not even me. So just relax and try to enjoy our little date…"

"d-date?" Kasanoda realized that yet again, the strange little girl had read his thoughts exactly. As he started to relax while gazing at her, Ritsu realized that the girl his left arm was wrapped around was now turning bright red. "What happened to relaxing?" Ritsu smirked as the Limo gently took them to their first 'date'. And even though no one was ever asked if they wanted to go on a date, both teens were thinking it, so thus it was.

[A/N: Wow, this turned out cheesier than I thought it would. But there it is, the first of many awkward dates. I researched and the garden mensioned is a real place I would love to visit. I will probably have to go back to revise this, but for now I'm just posting it and if anything bugs you im me or review and I'll see what I can do about it. Thanks, and stay tuned…]


	4. Epilogue

[A/N: Hello everyone, it feels like it's been a while since I published a chapter, so I have decided to upload one from my phone. I have no clue where this chapter is going, but I know this is the last. In all honesty, I think it is time hat I move on to other animes, and leave Haruhi and Kasanoda alone. So please enjoy the new chapter and review!]

Haruhi walked hand in hand with Kasanoda, surveilling the beautiful plants. "Ha-ru-hi!" The petite girl chringed when she heard Tamaki's voice, gripping Kasanoda's hand much tighter

"Boss!" Hikaru and Koaru ran after Tamaki. Is the whole host club here? Haruhi turned to the teens and saw that the whole host club had gathered behind her and Kasanoda. The tomboyish girl sighed and turned to her friends.

"Hi guys, what are you doing here?" Haruhi inquired, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Why, I've come to save my darling daughter of course." Tamaki waved his arms about dramatically as he spoke.

"I thought you already conceded that you aren't Fujioka's dad." Kasanoda was getting annoyed with the princely host, who he easily sent to an imaginary corner to grow mushrooms. He glanced at Haruhi, who was alternating between scouting at the flame haired teen, and giggling at the mushroom covered blond. In a moment, the twin hosts were at their friends side, attempting to console him. Then a flash of Kyoya's glasses caught Haruhi's eye.

"Why don't you two leave while you still have a chance?" The shadow king sighed out, knowing that he would regret saying that when Tamaki recovered. Kasanoda nodded at the host and, taking Haurhi's hand in his own, led the girl away as quickly as he could. The couple made a mad dash for the parking lot, and quickly hopped in the waiting limo.

"That did not end how I hoped it would..." Kasanoda clamped his hand over his mouth, realizing that he had spoken out loud. Haruhi glanced at him inquisitively, and Kasanoda blushed a brilliant red. "It's just that... You know... We had something awesome the other day, and... Well... It didn't get the chance to go anywhere..." The flame haired teen rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, his knees fluttering at the same speed as his heart. He opened his mouth to try to better phrase his feelings, but before he could speak, Haruhi clamped her lips over his. Kasanoda relaxed, wrapping his arms around the odd girl. Just then, the driver opened the compartment window to ask where to drive.

Haruhi pulled from Kasanoda's arms, and glanced up at him with a smirk that resembled the one the twins often wore. "Now what?"

"Well, the syndicate does have a beach house, it's about two hours by car..." Kasanoda looked at Haruhi curiously, who blushed and nodded. She knew full well that her father would be angry about her not returning on the same day a strange boy had picked her up, but she decided that she could deal with that later. Kasanoda instructed the driver to take them to he beach house, and snuggled in for the long drive.

[A/N: Well, that is all I have for those two. I hope you enjoyed the little ride that started as a one shot, and I really hope that no one minded the OOC Haruhi in this chapter. If anyone has suggestions for what I should do next, I'm all ears so please let me know. Bye bye.

Haruhi: What the heck, Freya? You made me seem like a hormone crazed pain in the neck!

Me: Heh heh heh... Till next time?

*Haruhi grumbles as world fades to black*]


End file.
